Friend
by ChasingDreamsLikeAnIdiot
Summary: All Naruto wants is a friend. He finds a kitten in the forest while crying alone.


_**Okay I wanted to do something cute and I decided that as much of a fan I am of Naruto, he has never starred or even featured in my fanfics. So I dedicate this one to him! I hope you all enjoy it since I actually had fun writing it!**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a lonely child. Just a lonely little boy who needed someone to remind him that they cared. The residents of Konoha never remembered this. They feared him, called him demon and monster. They ushered their children away from him, frightened him from their businesses and some even hurt him physically. But the punches and bruises were never enough to hurt as much as the overwhelming ache in his heart. This ache he hid behind a bright, sunny smile and bratty, obnoxious attitude.

But all it took, was one too many cruel words and nasty, cold stares to break him.

Naruto hid under a tree, sniffling, as he tried to avoid the other villagers.

"Why do they hate me?" he mumbled, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand, letting the tears fall freely, "I didn't do anything to them."

No one answered him, except a small breeze which rustled the leaves above his little bowed head. Curling into a smaller ball against the chill that ran over his bare arms, he sobbed to himself, a little louder.

"Meow."

Naruto's head snapped up, eyes red, bloodshot from crying, roamed over the small area around him.

"Meow."

The sound was coming from a small bush. Cautiously, with the healthy curiosity of a child, he crept over to the foliage, on his hands and knees to search for the source of the noise. Reaching a hand up, he pulled back some leaves and twigs; in the leafy shelter of the plant, sat a little black kitten. It looked up at him with big greenish yellow eyes, flickering its ears.

"Meow."

Naruto's face broke into a small smile, which got wider as the little bundle of fluff ventured out of its hiding place to sniff him, its shiny black tall waving lazily in the air above its small body.

"Hey there," he said quietly, offering a hand to pet the kitten, "Are you alone too?"

A small mew was his response as the animal rubbed its head against his outstretched palm, causing the little boy to giggle at the ticklish whiskers on the cat's face. It began to purr and cuddle closer to him, the more he stroked its soft fur. Naruto was delighted at its response to his affection, it was so friendly.

"Hey, you wanna be friends?" he asked, almost nervously, picking the kitten up. It began to lick the salty patches on his cheeks, making him smile.

'It's like when the other kids mums wipe away their tears,' he thought, a small pang of jealousy at the thought, which he quickly shook away, glancing down at his new friend, "C'mon, I bet you're as hungry as me!"

After receiving a meow in agreement, he stood to his feet and placed the kitten on top of his head of spiky blonde hair. It comfortably sat there, seeming to enjoy the view as he walked along the small path back into the town. He felt almost overwhelming nerves build up, but he steeled himself for the inevitable glares and jeers he would receive every time he entered the busy main street. He didn't have to worry this time; he had his new friend perched on his head!

This thought alone made him smile widely as he headed towards his favourite lunch spot, Ichiraku's Ramen stall.

Dodging in and out of the bustling crowds and 'accidental' purposeful attempts to hit him, he finally made it to one of his safe havens. The delicious smell of ramen made his mouth water and he felt the kitten shift on his head, leaning forward, with its two front paws pressing into the top of his forehead. He giggled when the kitten almost fell off, grabbing onto his shoulder at the last minute.

"Hey old man!" he called out, jumping up onto one of the tall, red stools at the booth.

Teuchi Ichiraku smiled warmly at his best customer.

"Hey Naruto, the usual today? And who is this?" he asked curiously, looking at the jet black feline perched comfortably in the shock of blonde hair. The boy grinned happily, lifting the cat off his head and holding him out to Teuchi, one of the few adults he actually trusted, along with the Third Hokage and Iruka-sensei.

"This is my new friend!" Naruto declared, eyes shining with mirth, "I found him in the forest. He was lonely, so I told him I'd be his friend."

The kitten mewed and licked the Uzumaki's cheek, causing a small giggle.

Teuchi gave a genuinely warm smile, at the sight. He hadn't seen the blonde child so positively ecstatic in a long time. It made a nice change to see him so merry and so much less lonely.

"Well here's your ramen," he said handing the bowl over, "And I'll go and get a bowl of milk for…"

"Yujin. His name is Yujin," Naruto affirmed, grabbing some chopsticks and breaking them apart, "Itadakimasu!"

Once Teuchi had set a bowl of milk down, Yujin meowed and began to drink eagerly, as Naruto dug into his ramen. He even gave the kitten one of his fishcakes, which went down a treat with him.

Once they were finished and Naruto had paid for his ramen, he asked how much the milk would cost.

"It's on the house!" Teuchi insisted, "Yujin is welcome back with you anytime!"

Naruto grinned brightly and paced his companion atop his head once more, before setting off for home. It was getting late and he was afraid of the drunken men that wandered the streets at night. Too many times they had chased him through the dark, screaming abuse and throwing broken bottles of liquor at him, the stench of alcohol and malice following him with its foul tendrils.

"C'mon Yujin," he said, happily, voice shaking ever so slightly at the horrible images that he truly wished were not memories, "I want to show you my home!"

Once they reached the little apartment, Naruto quickly bolted the several locks on the door tightly and proceeded to draw the blind down on the few windows throughout the flat. He placed Yujin down on the floor, the black kitten following him through the hall to his room.

"Yujin, stay out here," Naruto demanded as he closed his bedroom door and got dressed into his pyjamas. Once he was ready for bed, the young blonde let his friend into the room, to curl up at the foot of his bed. With a tired smile, Naruto shut off the light and snuggled down in his bed.

Maybe he would show Yujin to Sasuke…just to annoy him.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto awoke with a huge yawn and glanced towards the end of his bed, expecting to see the little creature sleeping soundly. Instead he was met with an empty space.

Panic welled up inside his small chest as he sprang from his bed and ran through the apartment searching for the kitten. He was nowhere to be found. Thoroughly upset, Naruto threw on his clothes and ran outside, calling 'Yujin' as he ran through Konoha.

Finally he reached the small clearing where he had first found the kitten. Slumping against the tree in defeat, his head hung low and he cried again.

"I thought you weren't gonna leave me," he whimpered, "Why does everyone hate me?"

As he cried to himself, small footsteps sounded through the trees.

"What are you crying for dobe?"

Naruto's head shot up at the sight of his arch nemesis, Sasuke Uchiha. He quickly rubbed the tears away with the back of his hand.

"N-Nothing!" he snapped, "Get lost Teme!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at him, staring at his dishevelled appearance and tearstained face.

"Who is Yujin?" he asked casually, "You were calling it all through the village, like a lunatic."

"Why do you care?" Naruto snorted, a mischievous grin on his sun kissed face, "You stalking me now Teme?"

"No!" Sasuke growled, before composing himself again, "I just figured an idiot like you shouldn't be running around drawing so much attention to yourself."

Naruto snickered at the Uchiha, who refused to make eye contact with him. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be sad about Yujin.

"My cat," he muttered, after a lengthy pause, "He's missing."

Sasuke looked at him curiously, although he tried to conceal his interest.

"Your cat is called Yujin?" he queried, to which Naruto nodded, "Hmm…I think I saw a few cats near my house."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked hopefully towards the last Uchiha. Sasuke smirked a little at him and beckoned him to follow through the trees.

"C'mon, maybe one of them is Yujin."

* * *

**_Yujin translate to 'friend' in Japanese (according to Google translate!). So yes, that was it, I thought it was cute! Tell me what you thought about it!_**


End file.
